


Свой собственный враг

by Gianeya



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: AU - Francis is not the one who he seems to be, Angry Sex, Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Притчард знал слишком много о том, о чем знать не мог, и Адам был не намерен больше игнорировать его оговорки.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Deus Ex: Human Revolution на ФБ-2016.
> 
> Фик написан до выхода Mankind Divided, спойлеры не учитывались.
> 
> AU — Фрэнк не совсем тот, кем кажется.
> 
> Ципрамил, золофт, эливел, ланвексин, эторан — торговые названия антидепрессантов; автор знает, как правильно лечится депрессия, но в фике кое в чем пожертвовал достоверностью. 
> 
> Бета - melissakora.

От неловкого движения пузырек с таблетками полетел на пол; на полочке рядом лежало еще почти с десяток разноцветных упаковок — невскрытых. Ципрамил, золофт, эливел, ланвексин, эторан... Доктор Маркович меняла препараты каждые две недели, потому что якобы не видела положительного эффекта. Адам кивал и послушно брал выписанные лекарства, но мысленно недоумевающе морщился — о каком эффекте велась речь? Если он не особенно радовался своим новеньким аугментациям — это еще не повод подозревать у него депрессию.

Адам устало посмотрел вниз, но, поразмыслив секундочку, не стал нагибаться. Поднял голову; в разбитом зеркале отразилась чернота. Он судорожно втянул в легкие воздух, моргнул и тут же успокоено выдохнул — мерещится черт знает что. Это всего лишь протезы. Всего лишь.

Он чуть сместился, чтобы в самом крупном осколке разглядеть свое лицо: под глазами набрякли мешки, губы потрескались. Диафрагмы зрительных протезов лихорадочно пульсировали в такт с учащенным сердцебиением, перед глазами периодически мелькали мушки. Сраные мушки! Контакты в биочипе что ли закоротило? Адам заторможенно перевел взгляд на вцепившиеся в край раковины руки — левую чуть-чуть покалывало, как будто он ее отлежал. Бред. Импланты нельзя отлежать. Тоже контакты? Пальцы словно сами по себе, без приказа от мозга, разжались и потянули вверх рукоятку крана; зашумела вода.

Адам, вздрогнув, отмер. Может, Шариф и прав — он слишком засиделся на этом гребаном больничном. Зациклился на прошлом. Может, стоит сходить на работу и разузнать, зачем его вызвали именно сегодня. Доктор Маркович давно советовала проветриться, но желания выходить из квартиры кроме как для визитов в «ПРОТЕЗ» у Адама не возникало.

Приняв решение, он сунул руки лодочкой под струю и плеснул водой в лицо, взлохматил волосы — взбодриться, а то звонок Шарифа из постели вытащил. Да, в два часа дня... Не глядя сдернул с дверцы душевой кабинки полотенце и, вытираясь, направился обратно в комнату.

Из-под ноги откатилась пустая бутылка и со звоном столкнулась с еще двумя, рядом с кроватью.

Вынырнув из полотенца, Адам окинул комнату критическим взглядом, будто видел в первый раз: несколько коробок — руки никак не доходили разобрать; полная, с горкой, пепельница окурков и три тарелки с засохшими бутербродами у компьютера — аппетит в последнее время был далеко не волчий, а убирать за собой Адам каждый раз забывал. И бутылки. Пустые бутылки рядом с кроватью, под столом, на подоконнике. Виски, джин, водка, даже текила и вроде бы абсент. М-да, не будь у него «стража здоровья», он бы давно заработал интоксикацию, скорее всего — смертельную. И... немного жаль, что «страж» все-таки есть...

Что-то он и правда совсем расклеился. Конечно, поводов хватало, много всего навалилось — провороненное нападение на «Шариф Индастриз», его собственные травмы и установка имплантов, смерть Меган... Еще и Фрэнсис самый удачный момент выбрал, чтобы послать куда подальше — заявился в палату, когда Адам только очнулся после операций и был в полной растерянности.

«Прости, я... Я тебя первый нашел, было жутко, я сидел там и боялся, что ты умрешь. А там уже прибежали медики, тебя увезли, спасли, поставили аугментации. И теперь ты выглядишь так, а я... начинаю понимать, что все сделал неправильно, что я наделал ошибок, и... Думаю, нам лучше разойтись, чтобы потом не было тяжелее и мне, и тебе».

При этом он бросал такие виноватые взгляды на новенькие блестящие киберпротезы Адама, что все сразу стало очевидно. Самому Адаму протезы тоже не слишком нравились — но он бы с этим справился. Должен был справиться. А вот Фрэнсису — точнее Притчарду, отвыкай звать его по имени! — очевидно, было на протезы не наплевать. Бывает.

Сил задавать вопросы совсем не осталось, так что Адам просто промолчал. Но когда через пару дней наконец добрался до зеркала, он Фрэнсиса понял — мало кто захотел бы оказаться в одной постели с той грудой пластика и металла, в которую он превратился... Хорошо, что он так и не отказался от старой квартиры — хотя они с Фрэнсисом полгода успели вместе пожить. Маркович в тот день немного удивилась, но телефон Адаму дала; в справочной ему сообщили номер службы перевозки, и после выписки он направился уже в Чайрон-билдинг вместо привычной квартирки в одном из небоскребов в центре города. Не хотелось даже лишний раз показываться Фрэнсису на глаза.

И коробки Адам с тех пор так и не разобрал, да.

Старательно не глядя больше по сторонам, он быстро оделся и направился к выходу. Левую руку продолжало слабо покалывать.

 

В холле «Шариф Индастриз» в первый момент накатило оцепенение. Люди сновали вокруг, оборачивались в его сторону, от лестницы помахал кто-то смутно знакомый и побежал дальше по своим делам. Адам деревянно, буквально против воли, поднял руку в ответ; остро захотелось обратно домой, но он справился с порывом. Только выдвинул линзы, чтобы никто не разглядел выражения глаз. Взгляд у него сейчас наверняка был затравленный. А ему еще нужно проверить ретинальные импланты... И наконец встретиться с Притчардом лицом к лицу, бесконечно избегать его не выйдет — им тут вместе работать.

— Что случилось, ты застрял, когда лез через вентиляцию? — неизменно саркастичным тоном спросил Притчард первым делом, и Адам чуть не вздрогнул.

...Фрэнсис язвил постоянно. Когда Шариф его с Адамом знакомил — «надеюсь, в полицейском департаменте проводят курсы компьютерной грамотности». Когда Адам разошелся с Меган — по взаимному согласию — и завалился к Фрэнсису в лабораторию напиваться — «не пойму, ты пьешь от горя или от радости?». Когда пьяный Адам неуклюже флиртовал — «трезвым ты был бы скромнее», — и когда через две недели он слегка неуверенно повторил попытку флирта на трезвую голову — «пьяным ты был решительнее». И даже когда еще через месяц они оказались в одной постели — «снимай уже рубашку, у меня не упадет от вида твоих шрамов, или в чем там дело».

И правда, не упал. Наоборот, Фрэнсису очень понравилось гладить, облизывать и прикусывать белесые рубцы, оставшиеся у Адама со времен спецназа: два круглых над правой ключицей, еще по одному на бедре и слева на животе почти под ребрами — пулевые; длинный косой сбоку от пупка со следами стежков — ножевое, зашивать пришлось самому, буквально на бегу; овальный на предплечье — обжегся о раскаленный ствол автомата, когда вязал террористов в пригороде Детройта... Фрэнсис не раз прослеживал губами карту его шрамов, снизу вверх, и напоследок неизменно шептал Адаму в шею, обдавая горячим дыханием: «Вот видишь, пока вполне стоит».

Тогда Адам почти не обращал на нескончаемые шпильки внимания — ну не умел Фрэнсис с людьми по-другому. А сейчас внезапно подумал, что, может, он всегда неправильно понимал сигналы — и ехидство Фрэнсиса было вовсе не встречным неуклюжим флиртом. Никаких серьезных чувств — просто удобный, беспроблемный секс. А когда проблемы — в форме нетерпимых Фрэнсисом имплантов — возникли, отношения закончились. И в палате Фрэнсис мог без путанных извинений коротко сказать: «Вот видишь, больше не стоит».

Слова про барахлящую сетчатку слетели с языка сами собой, пока Адам предавался воспоминаниям — он слышал себя и весь последующий разговор как бы со стороны. А Притчард все язвил и язвил — как ни в чем ни бывало, как будто ничего не изменилось. Настолько наплевать? Ну... Что и требовалось доказать.

 

Правильно Адам сомневался в собственных силах: остановить хакера он не успел. Должен был — и не успел. Шею будто судорогой свело — отвернуться от раскинувшегося у стены трупа не получалось. Внезапно снова начало покалывать руку, теперь правую; во рту стоял неприятный сладковатый привкус, хотя Адам сегодня в рот ни крошки не брал. Еще и в ушах зашумело, но Адам не успел испугаться, что импланты совсем из строя выходят — по инфолинку подсоединился Притчард.

— Может, перестанешь пялиться на него? Или тебе это мерзкое зрелище удовольствие доставляет, — с едва уловимой дрожью в голосе буркнул он, и Адам поднял голову — ага, камера в углу серверной. — Лучше сбрось настройки терминала, я подключиться не могу. Так, ага, вижу: тот канал, по которому нас полгода назад Тираны вскрыли. А я ведь советовал Дэвиду его закрыть, но разве самого Дэвида Шарифа интересует мнение обычных сотрудников...

Полчаса назад почти те же слова — про обычных сотрудников «Шариф Индастриз» — звучали из маленького радио, которое слушали спецназовцы в ожидании сигнала к атаке. Говорил Лазарь, провозвестник мирового заговора Иллюминатов. Забавное совпадение. И, кстати, кто такие Тираны? Хотя какая, к черту, разница...

— Ладно, я пока пошурую в системе, проверю, докуда он докопался. А тебе еще дамочку, кажется, надо найти, Дженсен?.. — Адам молча смотрел, как на экране перед ним разворачиваются бесчисленные окошки: Притчард тут же принялся за работу. И он прав, у Адама нет времени — он обязан спасти Джози Торп. Обязан. Не имеет права на ошибку — очередную.

Отвечать Притчарду он не стал: просто не знал, что сказать, чтобы не прозвучало жалко.

 

На прозекторском столе труп почему-то выглядел еще более жутко, чем в луже свежей крови. Адам задумчиво, почти завороженно рассматривал месиво из мозга, мелких осколков костей и поблескивающих частей биочипа, видневшееся в ране на виске. Если бы Сандерс все-таки выстрелил в Адама — Адам лежал бы здесь, рядышком, идеальным братом-близнецом для неудачливого хакера. Может, разве что, железа в его черепе побольше.

— Ты там опять на мертвеца залипаешь? Минут пять уже молчишь и не спрашиваешь, как чип извлекать, — и снова едва уловимая дрожь в голосе — неужели Притчард покойников боится? — А между тем человек от Мандерли только что зашел в лифт, я на камерах вижу. Тебе бы поторопиться.

Молча выполняя последовавшие инструкции, Адам поймал за хвост промелькнувшую мысль: откуда Притчард знает, кто приказал закрыть дело хакера? Адам не зачитывал е-мейлы начальника полиции вслух.

— Постарайся выбраться, не поднимая шума. Если тебя поймают — радостно упекут в лагерь FEMA без суда и следствия, этот Мандерли там большая шишка.

Дежа вю. Хаас на проходной слушал радио — опять Лазаря; и Притчард снова слово в слово процитировал его — про лагерь и «без суда».

Одно совпадение — совпадение и есть. А два? А четыре? Было же еще упоминание каких-то Тиранов — а полиция вроде так и не выяснила, кто именно ворвался в лаборатории полгода назад. И теперь вот Притчард откуда-то узнал про Мандерли...

Адам потер переносицу и все-таки направился к черному выходу: задерживаться действительно не стоило. Впрочем, как и допрашивать Притчарда, основываясь на нелепых параноидальных домыслах. Лучше просто молчать и не провоцировать. И вообще постараться не приближаться к Притчарду без веской причины. Ворошить пока отошедшие на задний план эмоции Адаму совсем не хотелось.

Забавно, но именно сейчас он вдруг осознал: руку наконец перестало колоть. Еще и аппетит проснулся. Это в морге-то.

 

Кучка обугленной плоти, оплавленного пластика и почерневшего металла, оставшаяся от Баррета, слегка дымилась. Адам снова против воли представил, что было бы, не успей он отпрыгнуть: две идентичные дымящиеся кучки. Оставшаяся от него самого — чуть поменьше размером.

Он по привычке еще раз провел пальцем по флажку предохранителя, сунул пистолет в кобуру — и ошарашенно замер. За годы в спецназе эта привычка — всегда дважды проверяй предохранитель! — стала почти безусловным рефлексом. Но на фабрике в Милуоки и по пути через базу FEMA он об этом маленьком ритуале и не вспоминал. Слишком... слишком зациклился на своих неудачах и думал лишь о том, что вот, сейчас он облажается снова.

Стоило войти в рабочий режим — с опасностью для жизни, стрельбой и взрывами — чтобы потихоньку мир, казалось, сошедший с оси полгода назад, начал восстанавливать равновесие.

— Дженсен, у тебя однозначно фиксация на трупах, — хмуро проговорил Притчард, видимо, опять подглядывавший через камеры. — Детство в лаборатории так странно на психику повлияло, м?

У Адама дернулись пальцы от неожиданности. Его личные дела Притчарда больше не касались, так что Адам и не подумал переслать ему письма, которые — после долгих уговоров — Шариф согласился показать. Да и не было там ни слова именно о детстве в лаборатории, только о странностях родителей Адама. Так какого хрена?..

Очередная неувязка в комплект улик. На мгновение Адаму стало совестно: улики? Притчард не преступник, чтобы собирать на него улики, досье, зацепки. Но... и игнорировать все несостыковки, как раньше, больше не получалось. Равнодушная, отупелая усталость схлынула; где-то в самой глубине души затлел уголек злости. Но — неожиданно и непривычно — уже не на себя, а на Притчарда. На Шарифа, Меган, Барретта, на весь гребаный мир...

Впервые с начала этого расследования Адам заговорил по инфолинку в ответ:

— Может, это у тебя фиксация? Это ведь не я, а ты вечно начинаешь разговоры с мертвецов.

Мир не заиграл яркими красками, а проблемы не решились по мановению волшебной палочки — но злорадство, которое проснулось от резкого вздоха Притчарда, было, вероятно, самым ярким чувством, что Адам испытывал за полгода.

Уже в следующий миг злость отступила, и он открыл рот, чтобы попытаться неловко перевести тему, но... Притчард молча отключился. Кажется, они поменялись ролями.

 

— Полагаю, сейчас ты в очередной раз пялишься на очередной труп? — саркастично уточнил Притчард, стоило Элизе договорить. Адам традиционно промолчал, но мысленно хмыкнул: серьезно, вот кто бы про фиксацию говорил. — О, Элиза, ты так горяча, пожалуйста, продолжай шептать сладкую бессмыслицу мне на ухо, — не дождавшись ответа, нарочито восторженным голосом пропел Притчард, и Адам опять машинально отметил дословную цитату из последнего эфира Лазаря. А Притчард вдруг сменил тон и хлестко рявкнул: — Эта стерва манипулирует тобой, как привыкла манипулировать общественным мнением — сама призналась! Или у тебя встает на тех, кто ебет тебе мозги?

Адаму внезапно захотелось спросить «ревнуешь?» — как раньше, когда Фрэнк бросал на него недовольные взгляды, стоило лишь поговорить с кем-то из сотрудниц дольше пяти минут. Он сдержал порыв. К черту, бередить прошлое неполезно для психики, она у Адама и так только-только начала приходить в норму. Теперь, с посвежевшим, прочищенным адреналином взглядом на вещи он... пожалуй, он готов был признать, что зря ни разу не попробовал пить таблетки доктора Маркович.

«Ну а что ты хотел, ты ведь и сам отлично в этот типаж попадаешь» тоже пришлось проглотить, зато третью пришедшую на ум мысль Адам наконец озвучил:

— Меган не ебала мне мозги.

— Это ты пока так думаешь, — прозвучало слишком серьезно, почти угрожающе, и Адам крепко сжал кулаки, так что показалось: еще чуть-чуть — и пластик киберпротезов треснет. 

Ну вот, снова здорово. Уже не просто оговорка — Притчард прямо намекал, что знает о Меган больше Адама. Что ж... скоро Адам вернется в Детройт — и сможет поговорить с Притчардом с глазу на глаз, начистоту. Должен поговорить. Должен получить ответы. Надоело себя жалеть, можно уже и сделать хоть что-нибудь.

 

Но в Детройте он Притчарда найти не сумел. Его просто не оказалось на месте, когда Адам наконец попал в главный офис, хотя всего пару часов назад он по инфолинку отправил Адама к детективу Рэдфорду и пообещал помочь с охраной мисс Уолтерс. И даже почти без обычного ехидства.

...У Адама ломило затылок от напряжения: слова мисс Уолтерс, Мишель, выстраивались в складную цепочку, от которой, однако, жуть брала. Эксперименты над детьми. И... теперь догадаться, откуда Меган взяла своего таинственного — уникального! — пациента, было легче легкого.

У него болели скулы; Адам вдруг резко, как по щелчку, опомнился: он стискивал челюсти так, что зубы скрипели. Всадить бы кулак в стенку — да не хочется пугать мисс Уолтерс шумом прямо за дверью.

— Дженсен... — голос Притчарда вырвал его из оцепенения. — Я... пришлю охрану, пусть те парни, что Рэдфорда прищучили, и не думают соваться к Мишель...

Мишель. По имени, будто Притчард хорошо ее знал. Или и правда знал? Ведь про лабораторию и детство Адама ему точно было известно довольно давно. Вполне возможно, что еще до похищения ученых — хрен знает, когда он комп Шарифа хакнул. Но хакнул стопудово. И заявился в гости к мисс Уолтерс.

А Адаму ничего не сказал, хотя тогда они уже наверняка трахались, как кролики, наплевав на презервативы. Целовались взасос, так что губы начинало саднить, оставляли друг другу собственнические метки — на плечах, на шее, на спине. А может, уже и жили вместе. Но только для Адама это что-то значило, судя по всему. 

Что Притчард еще ему не рассказал — о чем потом проговаривался?!

Молчание затягивалось, так что Адам кое-как выдавил из себя «спасибо» — вместо пулеметной очереди вопросов и обвинений — и размеренно как автомат зашагал по лестнице вверх. Сначала дело. После — допрос. Теперь уже точно допрос, а не вежливая беседа.

Но события неслись вперед со скоростью летящего под откос экспресса. Сэндовал застрелился, и нужно было срочно-срочно-вот-прямо-немедленно-и-безотлагательно лететь в Хэнша. Выкапывать из норы Тонга, спасать его сыночка, пробираться на корабль «Беллтауэр».

И — лишаться связи с Притчардом. Адам и не думал, что голос в ухе так его успокаивал — несмотря на все их... разногласия.

Зато с Квинном поговорить удалось без свидетелей. Лишь укладываясь обратно в криокамеру, Адам спохватился, что почти ничего не спросил про Меган и других ученых — зато первым делом уточнил, не связан ли с организацией Квинна некий Фрэнсис Уэнделл Притчард, глава отдела информационной безопасности «Шариф Индастриз».

Не связан. А Адам уже уверился, что сложил головоломку из случайно оброненных фраз правильно. Хотя... был еще другой вариант. Прямо противоположный, думать о котором не особенно хотелось. Аверс к реверсу, которым был Джаггернаут.

Иллюминаты. А ведь всего пару дней назад они казались плодом больного воображения фанатичного радиоведущего.

Когда Адам шел напролом через «Ранчо Омега» — терпения на изящество и скрытность не осталось, — у него снова покалывало крохотными иголочками руку. Отвечать на расспросы Притчарда о трех днях без связи он даже не собирался.

 

Адам со щелчком поставил затвор пистолета на место, поднял рычажок предохранителя и глотнул из уже почти пустой бутылки виски. Третьей по счету.

Горло обожгло спиртом, Адам прикрыл глаза, задерживая дыхание. Не глядя, на ощупь еще раз проверил предохранитель, схватил со стола магазин и с остервенением вогнал в рукоять пистолета.

Мир — дерьмо. Меган — стерва, которая сношала ему мозги, сама подтвердила. Шариф — чертов манипулятор. Правда, как и вся остальная компашка, собравшаяся на Панхее, но Шариф хоть знакомый и почти родной.

А Притчард — гребаная загадка, которую Адам так и не разгадал. Но больше и не хотелось ничего разгадывать. Не хотелось ничего делать. Никуда идти. Ни с кем разговаривать.

Хотелось лечь и сдохнуть. Или хотя бы вволю проораться: пока Шариф всю дорогу от Панхеи пел благодарные дифирамбы, от которых начинало подташнивать, Адам с трудом сдерживался. 

Снова, уже привычно, покалывало левую руку до локтя и теперь еще обе ступни; во рту — мерзкая сладость, ни виски, ни сигаретами на забьешь. Еще один глоток, задержать дыхание, досчитать до десяти. Вот сейчас таблетки доктора Маркович пригодились бы. Залпом бы все пачки выпил — не от депрессии, так от жизни помогло бы. Может быть. Или вряд ли.

Он посидит здесь, в тишине и одиночестве, до утра. И тогда решит, что делать. Обязан решить.

***

Дождь на пару с сумерками превращали кладбище Элмвуд в отличную декорацию для фильма ужасов. Встреча была назначена рядом с утопленным в склон холма склепом некоего Грэнди. За решеткой, перегородившей дверной проем, царил густой мрак, что было вообще-то совершенно закономерно — но ассоциации с дешевым триллером от этого только усиливались. Конечно, свежих трупов здесь можно было не опасаться, но недавно обретенной некрофобии Фрэнка это не мешало — под ложечкой противно сосало.

Ну как «недавно»? Восемь месяцев почти. С тех самых пор, как по его вине расстреляли, взорвали и сожгли чертову уйму невинных людей в лабораториях Шарифа. А Фрэнк потом бежал мимо изувеченных трупов, наступая в кровавые лужи, и бормотал как заведенный «где он, где он, да где же он?». Легкая боязнь трупов после подобного травмирующего опыта — вполне объяснимое явление. Легкая, он сказал!

Фрэнк крепче вцепился в рукоять зонта и попытался убедить себя, что дрожит от холода. Он почти не врал.

Экран мобильника показал «19:54», и Фрэнк мысленно пообещал, что уйдет ровно в восемь — он и так торчал тут уже двадцать минут.

...Когда Фрэнку пришло письмо от Элизы Кассан, он первым делом запустил айпи-следилку: вдруг кто из знакомых пошутил. Нет, е-мейл в самом деле отправили из Монреаля, без всяких прокси и маскирующих программ. Само письмо было довольно бессодержательным, походило скорее на стандартную рассылку для подписчиков «ПИКа» — но не лично же от самой Элизы?

Фрэнк, насторожившись, перечитал письмо пару раз, выхватывая взглядом отдельные слова и куски предложений — из которых складывалась очень, очень интересная картинка. Элиза намекала на события на Панхее — и приглашала на встречу. Запущенный подрагивающими пальцами алгоритм дешифровки, быстро вычленив ключевые места, выдал адрес и время предполагаемого свидания: на одном из кладбищ Детройта. Ага-ага, а сама она туда придет голограммой, надо полагать?

Фрэнк фыркнул от собственного немудреного сарказма, но все же задумался. Письмо могло исходить от хозяев Элизы — но за каким хреном Фрэнк понадобился бы Иллюминатам? Или — от того, к кому Элиза при личной встрече проявляла чрезмерную симпатию. От Дженсена. Эта сучка вокруг него тогда просто вилась, Фрэнк только зубами скрипел — права ревновать больше не имел. Сам дурак, но... лучше так, чем если бы Дженсен, узнав о вине и трусости Фрэнка, его потом возненавидел или начал презирать.

Еще бы самому в это поверить, ага. Как верил раньше в «Лазаря».

Их было шестеро — талантливых мальчишек-хакеров, встретившихся на популярном в то время форуме сторонников теории заговора. Шестеро идеалистов. И их пафосный, чуть ли не подписанный кровью уговор: «мы не станем выбирать сторон, мы откроем людям правду, мы не будем вмешиваться в ход событий — потому что мы над ними. Потому что мы — глас истины». Красиво — пока один раз этот принцип невмешательства не коснется тебя или кого-то рядом.

Фрэнк ведь знал обо всем или почти обо всем: о Рид с ее неэтичными исследованиями, о «Белой Спирали» и о Шарифе с его мечтой об управляемой эволюции. Об Иллюминатах с их стремлением контролировать все и вся и о Джаггернауте, зацикленном на противодействии Иллюминатам... Об Адаме Дженсене — сообщение Лазаря про несчастного аугментированного подростка в Мексикантауне писал как раз Фрэнк и много разной информации накопал. Дженсен его тогда изрядно впечатлил. И все равно, когда тот появился в Шариф Индастриз, Фрэнк первым делом съязвил.

Дженсен лишь криво улыбнулся и ответил с непробиваемой вежливостью, без всякой неприязни. А чуть погодя — начал улыбаться уже не криво, а вполне искренне. 

Они совпали: Фрэнк вечно ехидничал — Дженсен старался заткнуть его поцелуями, никогда не обижаясь; Фрэнк обожал кусаться в постели — Дженсен любовался следами укусов в зеркале; Фрэнк ревновал без всякого повода — Дженсен беззлобно фыркал: «Это ты социофоб и не скрываешь, а мне по должности положено с людьми общаться». А потом один из «Лазарей» во время совершенно левого взлома наткнулся на инфу: за Меган Рид открыли охоту Тираны Беллтауэр.

Фрэнк с помощью друзей многое раскопал, хватило бы, чтобы обезопасить «Шариф Индастриз» в тот неудачный день. Но — уговор! «Мы не будем вмешиваться». И Фрэнк пошел на поводу у остальных. В конце концов, Шариф мог и послушаться его — закрыть ту чертову дыру заранее, Фрэнк предупреждал. А Рид ему до сих пор не особенно нравилась. Он сделал все, что мог. Ну, так он себе говорил.

Пока не увидел Дженсена — окровавленного, утыканного осколками стекла и пластика, придавленного к полу тяжелым кабелем, у которого от окружающего жара начинала плавиться оплетка. Фрэнк боялся боли — но за провод тогда схватился без раздумий, оттащил в сторону и заметил, что обжег ладонь до волдырей, только когда Дженсена спасатели забрали.

Он чуть не начал грызть ногти, пока Дженсена оперировали. А вот потом даже в глаза ему посмотреть не смог. Потому что — виноват. Потому что — идиот. Да ладно в глаза посмотреть — объясниться толком испугался. 

Не раз и не два после жалел, но так и не сумел себя заставить нормально с Дженсеном поговорить. Утешался тем, что тот пока не появлялся на работе, а идти к нему домой было бы... чересчур нагло, после всего. Вот и оставалось травить себя воспоминаниями с извращенным удовольствием, с каким расковыривают поджившие царапины. В порыве самобичевания Фрэнк попытался связаться с парнями из Джаггернаута, сдать им всю накопившуюся у «Лазаря» информацию. Пусть хоть они помогут кому-нибудь — и плевать на уговор с остальными! Но никто серьезный с «Лазарем» дел иметь не хотел, в хакерском сообществе слишком хорошо знали: что к «нему» в руки попало — в следующий же эфир ушло.

Так и развлекался, пока Шариф не сообщил однажды, что вот прямо сейчас Дженсен заглянет в лабораторию импланты перенастроить. И у Фрэнка мгновенно сердце к горлу подпрыгнуло, зашумело в ушах да еще обожженную кисть судорогой свело... Он скрипнул зубами: излишне острая реакция. Это раздражало.

Когда Фрэнк раздражался, он язвил больше обычного и ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

А Дженсен в ответ молчал. Только проронил: «Ретинальные импланты барахлят», — и заглох, как будто выключили. Молчал на все мелкие шпильки и на шпильки посерьезнее. Не улыбался, пусть криво, не морщился даже — просто стоически молчал. Может, и вовсе на Фрэнка не смотрел — за темными линзами хрен поймешь. Это нервировало. И тоже раздражало.

Так и пошло. Дженсен молчал и дальше — Фрэнк язвил. Дженсену на пути попадался труп — Фрэнк язвил, потому что его и трупы теперь нервировали. Дженсену на пути попалась Элиза — Фрэнк язвил, потому что иррационально взревновал. Язвил. Снова язвил. И проговаривался — сам понимал, что говорит что-то не то, слишком поздно. Сжимал в кулак обожженную руку — подвижность суставов не восстановилась полностью, хотя он делал все упражнения, пальцы иногда сводило, когда он долго печатал; совсем скоро придется уступить и все-таки поставить протез кисти...

Фрэнк язвил — и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Потому что хотелось — совсем не этого.

Сам виноват. Сиди и наблюдай, как твой... Как не твой Адам Дженсен попадает в передрягу за передрягой. И нервничай. И надейся, что все закончится хорошо. Не зря же ему Шариф киберпротезов наставил.

Когда связь с Дженсеном вдруг пропала, Фрэнк едва клавиатуру в стенку не швырнул. Сумел сдержаться и просто разок ребром ладони по столу стукнул. А в итоге чуть руку себе не отбил, потому что на все попытки пробиться к Дженсену инфолинк отвечал тишиной. Как Фрэнк не заорал от нервной радости и облегчения, когда Дженсен наконец отозвался, он и сам не знал. 

Удивительно, но по итогу все закончилось относительно неплохо. Дженсен вернулся с Панхеи вместе с Шарифом, остался на ночь в своем кабинете... А наутро исчез без следа.

Шариф рвал и метал, а Фрэнк тихо сидел у себя в техлаборатории и изображал кипучие поиски. Именно изображал, так как догадывался, почему — а возможно, и куда — Дженсен пропал.

Потому что прошлым вечером, собираясь домой, Фрэнк заметил горящий в офисе Дженсена свет. Сам не понял, с чего вдруг решил подняться на третий этаж, без стука толкнул дверь. Увидел три пустых бутылки на столе, Дженсена без ставших уже привычными темных линз и с пистолетом в руке. И, не задавая вопросов, принялся ругаться.

Фрэнк смутно помнил, что наговорил: кажется, что Дженсен, конечно, имеет отличный повод застрелиться — Рид его использовала, Шариф без согласия напялил аугментации и тоже использовал, а Дженсену их еще и спасать пришлось — а вместе с ними и неблагодарное человечество. Но разве не Дженсен, узнав кучу дурнопахнущих секретов об Иллюминатах, горел желанием докопаться до истины?! Если жизнь достала, то лучше послал бы все и всех нахер и свалил куда-нибудь в Гонолулу отдохнуть — а не сдавался, как слабак! Хотя почему «как»? Слабак и есть, Фрэнк в этом и не сомневался!..

Позабыв обо всем, Фрэнк самозабвенно орал на стоически молчавшего Дженсена — вымещая свой страх, а не в самом деле считая его трусом, конечно же. Ну и пропустил момент, когда тот отложил пистолет в сторону. Встал. И бесцеремонно заткнул Фрэнка самым банальным способом — поцеловал. А доведенный до кипения Фрэнк вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, резво запустил руки Дженсену в волосы и яростно ответил.

Так, как мечтал все эти полгода, но особенно — последнюю неделю.

На губах у Дженсена оставался привкус дряного виски — и Фрэнка окончательно повело. Плевать, что Дженсен внезапно застыл, лишь легко придерживая его за пояс: едва не обламывая ногти, Фрэнк стаскивал с Дженсена его чертов тяжеленный бронежилет, постоянно натыкаясь на дула «Тайфуна» и ровные, точно по линейке, постоперационные рубцы. Он проследил их подушечками пальцев, добрался до границы живой кожи с пластиком протеза, скользнул вдоль нее — и прикосновение к имплантам словно разбудило Дженсена. Он пришел в движение, поднял руку, сдернул с Фрэнка резинку, едва не выдрав прядь, — Фрэнк зашипел прямо в поцелуй, — и запустил пальцы в рассыпавшиеся волосы. Крепко сжал. И потянул от себя, заставляя Фрэнка поморщиться от боли.

— Что, все-таки еще стоит на меня? — злость в голосе Дженсена была вполне ожидаемой; а вот собственная реакция на нее — не совсем. Потому что хотелось не ответить в тон, а запрокинуть голову, подставляя шею, как зверь, сдающийся более сильному противнику. Фрэнк справился с мимолетным порывом, царапнул ногтями по прямо по тонким гладким шрамам, и оскалился в ответ:

— Вот такой я извращенец.

Дженсен дернулся, будто его ударили. И вдруг выдвинул линзы, скрывая глаза. Фрэнк удивленно моргнул, приоткрыл рот, но успел выдохнуть только «что?..» — и Дженсен снова его поцеловал. Грубо, без капли нежности или осторожности — губы мгновенно начали гореть, и Фрэнку стало плевать на вопросы.

Он снова зашарил руками, по памяти нащупывая на теле Дженсена знакомые чувствительные местечки, надавливая, поглаживая: у кромки волос на шее, между лопаток, вверху живота прямо под грудиной, вдоль шрама у пупка. Дженсен на каждое касание стискивал пальцы в волосах Фрэнка чуть крепче, и вскоре Фрэнк, не выдержав, застонал и откинул голову назад. Дженсен тут же, словно того и ждал, второй рукой дернул его водолазку вверх, отшвырнул ее на стол — незакрытая бутылка опрокинулась, запахло спиртом — и принялся дергаными движениями расстегивать ему ширинку.

Фрэнк слегка безумно улыбнулся и, сунув руки Дженсену за пояс штанов, с наслаждением облапил его за задницу. Тот, как и раньше, не носил белья под тактическим костюмом, вот же придурок, разве это удобно? Улыбка превратилась в негромкий, отдающий истерикой смешок, и Дженсен, тихо зарычав, цапнул Фрэнка в плечо и тут же прошелся по укусу языком. Пуговица на поясе джинсов никак не поддавалась гладким и скользким пальцам Дженсена, но Фрэнк больше не мог терпеть. Схватил его за предплечья, отвел руки в сторону — точнее, Дженсен позволил отвести, блядь, это как и прежде дико заводило, ничего не изменилось, совсем ничего — и толкнул спиной на скрипучий узкий диванчик. Подрагивающими от возбуждения руками торопливо стащил с себя джинсы вместе с трусами и кроссовками — пришлось попрыгать на одной ноге — и уселся на Дженсена сверху.

Жадно провел по груди раскрытыми ладонями, наслаждаясь подзабытым ощущением — и плевать, что теперь теплую кожу пятнали тут и там холодные металлические части внутренних имплантов. Одновременно двинул бедрами, ощущая задницей уже вставший член Дженсена. Привстал, дернул его штаны вниз, до колен. И снова, не сдержавшись, съязвил, провоцируя хоть на какую-то реакцию:

— Я бы тоже уточнил насчет «стоит на меня» — но как бы подтверждения и не требуется.

Дженсен на секунду словно окаменел, а потом резко приподнялся на локте, крепко, так что стало больно, схватил Фрэнка под челюстью, заставил нагнуться и яростно выдохнул прямо в лицо:

— Так это и не я тебя послал!

Фрэнк, с трудом сглотнув, хотел возмутиться чисто по-привычке, но Дженсен зажал ему рот ладонью. Кажется, больше слушать Фрэнка он был не намерен.

Когда он провел свободной рукой Фрэнку между ягодиц, тот протестующе замычал. Черт, у него шесть месяцев не было секса, просто так, хотя бы без слюны точно будет не ахти как приятно. Зря испугался: Дженсен чуть наклонил голову, будто оценивая ситуацию, затем поднял руку к лицу и старательно, неторопливо, этак демонстративно облизал пальцы — мелькнул по черному пластику язык. Бля-я-ядь... Фрэнк глухо простонал и дернул бедрами, прижимаясь к члену Дженсена плотнее. А может, и хрен с ней, с болью?

Растягивал его Дженсен быстро — не только Фрэнку уже не терпелось, ну наконец-то. В какой-то момент Дженсен перестал закрывать ему рот, подхватил под бедра, силой приподнял над собой, пристроил головку ко входу — и толкнулся вверх, одновременно заставляя Фрэнка опуститься. Сука, все-таки слишком быстро! Но и дико, крышесносно кайфово. Фрэнк прикусил губу, чтобы не начать бормотать вслух все, что лезло в голову, — «да-да-да, не тормози же, двигайся, не могу больше ждать, давай, я скучал пиздец как сильно». Особенно важно — не пробормотать последнее.

Чтобы отвлечься, Фрэнк снова уперся ладонями Дженсену в плечи, погладил, с нажимом провел вдоль шрамов, — но вдруг тот сомкнул пальцы вокруг его левого запястья, крепко, но аккуратно и бережно. Потянул руку Фрэнка выше, поднес почти к самому лицу; будто хотел поподробнее рассмотреть шрамы от ожога — неровные, бугрящиеся рубцы, уже совсем побелевшие.

Фрэнк со свистом втянул сквозь зубы воздух, зажмурился и качнулся вперед: отвлекшись, Дженсен перестал двигаться. Эй, ну черт побери! Мало! Еще!

В центр покореженной ладони вжались горячие губы, между большим и указательным пальцем скользнул язык — Фрэнку в первое мгновение показалось, что он так заработает новый ожог. Но тут Дженсен опять схватил его за бедра и — да! наконец! — принялся за дело всерьез, так что в голове связных мыслей не осталось.

Диван натужно скрипел. Фрэнк постанывал, а потом и вскрикивал от каждого толчка, подавался навстречу — притвориться, что все как раньше, не вспоминать, что Фрэнк сам ушел, сам виноват, сам дурак...

Оргазм накатил оглушительным девятым валом — никакая дрочка не сравнится, никогда, как Фрэнк вообще выдержал эти гребаные шесть месяцев, без шуток? Не открывая глаз, он нашел губы Дженсена и медленно, вдумчиво поцеловал. Расслабленно выдохнул. Охуенно. Но... черт, и что дальше?

— Я смотрю, ты совсем освоился с протезами, даже в таком деликатном деле. Много тренировался? — как и всегда в напряженных ситуациях Фрэнк не смог сдержать свой язык.

А Дженсен едва заметно напрягся. И промолчал. Вся его недавняя злость, казалось, испарилась вместе с оргазмом, и Фрэнк мысленно закатил себе оплеуху. Не мог не, да? Неловко встал, чувствуя, как бежит по бедрам сперма — не задумываться о том, как блядски это выглядит, не задумываться! Поспешно, старательно не глядя на Дженсена, натянул джинсы, промокшую, пропахшую виски водолазку и сбежал, не попрощавшись. Трус. 

Дженсен его даже не окликнул. А наутро Фрэнк обнаружил прилепленную к двери техлаборатории бумажку с тремя словами «Послал все нахер».

 

В общем, именно из-за того, что Элиза могла быть связана с Дженсеном, Фрэнк сейчас мерз на залитом дождем чертовом кладбище Элмвуд возле чертового склепа чертового Грэнди. Настроение было хреновым. Фрэнк никому не написал, куда направился, — и теперь вдруг засомневался: а если его здесь все-таки убивать будут? Искать начнут не скоро... 

Еще и свеженький протез кисти ощущался непривычно холодным, хотелось его растереть, согреть, пусть это и не имело смысла совершенно — и раздражение от этого только росло. А когда Фрэнк раздражался, он... Правильно, он хотел язвить.

Подул ветер, и с одной из веток на зонт Фрэнка обрушился целый водопад, вырывая его из раздумий. Очередной короткий взгляд на экран телефона — «20:03». Ай, к черту, никого он здесь не дождется...

Спрятав аугментированную руку в карман — хоть так обмануть подсознание, вроде как согреть ее, — Фрэнк повернулся в сторону тропинки, по которой сюда добрался. И тут же шарахнулся назад, к пугающему склепу. Потому что вдалеке между деревьев мелькал смутный белый силуэт. И он приближался.

Привидений не существует, верно? Но сбежать куда подальше все равно хотелось.

— Здравствуй, Притчард.

Чего?!

Из-за завесы усилившегося дождя вынырнул Дженсен. В белой — вот вам и привидение! — насквозь промокшей рубашке. Выглядел он в ней дико непривычно, еще и ткань, ставшая почти прозрачной от воды, липла к торсу и рукам, очерчивая каждую ложбинку на протезах — и каждую мышцу, каждый кубик пресса... Чуть не выронив зонтик, Фрэнк помотал головой: не пялься, не пялься, не пялься!

— Дженсен, явился наконец, — сварливо буркнул он, стараясь не показать облегчения — все-таки не ошибся, Иллюминатам он нахрен не сдался, слава богу. — Опоздал на полчаса, а ведь это ты время назначал. Я, между прочим, замерз, да еще и место не самое приветливое ты выбрал.

Дженсен непроницаемо улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Прости, не рассчитал. Спасибо, что дождался.

Фрэнк недоверчиво прищурился. Он... отвечал как раньше, сильно-сильно раньше, будто они сегодня утром вышли из квартиры вместе и разошлись каждый по своим делам. Это... странно обнадеживало. Но ничего не объясняло.

Можно было спросить что-нибудь в духе «как отдохнул, пока мы все бегали с горящими жопами и искали тебя?» — но Фрэнк догадывался, что Дженсен опять ответит с непробиваемой вежливостью. В духе «спасибо за совет, Гонолулу прекрасен в это время года».

Похоже, за два месяца он успел определиться с чем-то очень важным и теперь был абсолютно спокоен и умиротворен. А вот Фрэнк изрядно себя накрутил, пока ждал Дженсена, так что сил ходить вокруг да около не осталось.

— Зачем ты меня позвал?

— Тебя — не знаю, — Дженсен развел руками, и его рубашка натянулась, плотнее прилипла к груди так, что стали видны затвердевшие от холода соски. Фрэнк вдруг вспомнил, как облизывал их, и разозлился на себя. — Вообще-то Элиза обещала устроить мне встречу с Лазарем, — проронил Дженсен, и Фрэнк, тут же забыв про злость, похолодел. А вот Дженсен был просто сама невозмутимость. Кажется, он ни капельки не удивился, увидев Фрэнка вместо искомого Лазаря.

Фрэнк скривился: можно было попробовать отбрехаться, но он понимал, что успел тысячу и один раз спалиться. Так ведь всегда было проще: обронить невзначай намек, оговориться — и ждать, пока Дженсен до всего дойдет сам. 

— Зачем тебе Лазарь? Он много говорит — но нихрена не делает, — самокритично, издеваться над самим собой Фрэнк тоже умел. Дженсен сейчас наверное убедится, что правильно сопоставил факты, уточнит у него какую-нибудь малозначительную мелочь... Развернется и спокойно уйдет. — Ты-то у нас предпочитаешь не сидеть на месте, — Фрэнк тут же закусил губу: это «у нас» сорвалось с языка совершенно машинально.

— И не я один, как выяснилось, — задумчиво протянул Дженсен и передернул плечами; под мокрой рубашкой четко проступили ключицы, и Фрэнк с трудом сумел отвести взгляд. — А Лазарь, мне сказали, не так давно изменился. Желал информацией поделиться... Собственно, ради информации меня и попросили его найти. А я переадресовал просьбу Элизе, она предлагала любую помощь, хотела загладить вину.

Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул; в ноздри ударил запах мокрой земли и слабый аромат тления — или, может, Фрэнк его вообразил, но по спине пробежали мурашки, и он сжал руку в кармане в кулак. Дженсен тоже не говорил прямо, но было кристально ясно, о чем он. Все-таки Джаггернаут. Сам нашел или они его нашли — не важно. Дженсену это явно пошло на пользу. Но про Фрэнка там с чего вспомнили? Он пытался с этими анархистами связаться сразу после нападения Тиранов, потом забросил попытки.

— Неужели в Джаггернауте решили больше меня не игнорить? — устав увиливать, скептически уточнил Фрэнк. Дженсен вдруг убрал свои темные линзы с глаз и посмотрел прямо на него. В сумраке не получилось разглядеть толком, но Фрэнку показалось, что лицо у Дженсена слегка неуверенное.

— Я сказал, что тебе можно доверять...

— Нет, мне нельзя доверять, блядь! — сорвался Фрэнк — больная тема, что поделаешь. Он шагнул вплотную к Дженсену и вцепился ему в воротник рубашки обеими руками. — Тебе это лучше других должно быть известно! Потому что ты знаешь...

— У тебя протез? — Дженсен оборвал его довольно бессвязную тираду на полуслове, схватив за запястье, и принялся разглядывать белый пластик новой кисти Фрэнка. Растерявшись, Фрэнк только и выдавил:

— Ну да, и что? — Снова набрал воздуха в легкие: — Ты знаешь...

— Но ты ненавидишь импланты, — опять перебил Дженсен, и Фрэнк замер, приоткрыв рот. — Я помню шрамы у тебя на руке, но протез точно был необходим? Это не Шариф настоял? Тебя не...

— Я не ненавижу импланты, — теперь пришел черед Фрэнка перебивать; он ошарашенно моргал — с чего вообще Дженсен взял?..

— Но ты... мои тебе явно не особо понравились, — Дженсен криво усмехнулся.

Что? Когда?.. Фрэнк дернулся: так Дженсен все это время думал...

— Да плевать мне на твои протезы было! — выпалил он. — Но это из-за меня они у тебя появились! Я мог... мог рассказать тебе про Тиранов, Иллюминатов, эксперименты Рид с твоими генами и готовящееся нападение — у меня была вся информация. Но мы — «Лазарь»! — обещали не вмешиваться, и я как дурак пошел на поводу... А потом струсил посмотреть тебе в глаза, — последнее он пробормотал уже совсем тихо, куда-то Дженсену в воротник.

— Я хочу уточнить, — сухо, отрывисто спросил Дженсен, — ты чувствовал себя виноватым и поэтому додумался использовать затасканную отговорку «дело не в тебе, дело во мне»? А импланты были вообще ни при чем?

— Когда мы трахались у тебя в кабинете, у меня, как ты верно заметил, прекрасно стояло. И никакие импланты не мешали, — так же сухо ответил Фрэнк с ноткой сарказма. Затем продолжил, запнувшись: — Это была не отговорка, я действительно... 

— Ты действительно идиот, Фрэнсис, — в очередной раз перебил его Дженсен, показалось — с облегчением. И это «Фрэнсис» с чуть растянутым «э-э»... Аж в животе потеплело от того, как знакомо это прозвучало. Но не возмутиться Фрэнк не мог.

— Если ты со мной не согласен — это не повод... Стой, что ты?..

Зонтик улетел куда-то в сторону, когда Дженсен толкнул его к стенке склепа. 

За шиворот мгновенно потекла капающая с крыши вода, но Фрэнку быстро стало плевать на весь окружающий мир — Дженсен, удерживая его за бедра, опустился на колени. 

— Помнится, у тебя после оргазмов раньше мозги прочищались, может, и теперь сработает? — и Дженсен расстегнул пуговицу на поясе, дернул вниз собачку молнии — хоть в этот раз обошлось без проблем — и запустил руку Фрэнку в штаны. Тот вздрогнул — мокрый углепластик протезов тоже был не особенно теплым — и выдохнул сквозь зубы: несмотря на холод, встал у него мгновенно.

Дженсен хмыкнул и за шлевки потянул джинсы вниз. Осторожно зацепил зубами кожу на бедре, тут же поцеловал, лизнул — и без паузы сомкнул губы вокруг головки. По контрасту с прохладным воздухом его рот казался обалденно горячим, и Фрэнк, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул и вцепился Дженсену в плечи; под пальцами — живыми и искусственными — собралась складками мокрая рубашка. Дженсен сосал неторопливо, насаживался на член Фрэнка почти до основания и отстранялся, оставляя во рту только головку, обводил ее языком. А когда Фрэнк в этот момент попытался дернуть его к себе — быстрее, ну! — предупреждающе сжал руки у Фрэнка на бедрах. Фрэнк негромко застонал — черт, крышу сносило мгновенно, но это ожидаемо, да, просто опять два месяца даже намека на секс не было, ну Адам, черт тебя подери, быстрее можешь?!

Судя по тому, что Адам мог, бормотал Фрэнк все это вслух. И теперь смотрел завороженно, как тот с усердием втягивает щеки, отстраняется, чтобы вдохнуть, облизывает губы — и поднимает взгляд. И уже вот так — глаза в глаза — снова медленно заглатывает член Фрэнка.

Неудивительно, что Фрэнк на третьем движении кончил.

С трудом разжал руки — под протезом наверняка остались синяки, так крепко он сжимал пальцы. Фрэнка потряхивало: то ли от холода, то ли от удовольствия. Адам стоял перед ним на коленях, дождевая вода ручейками стекала по его лицу, шее, почти прозрачной рубашке, на губах — следы спермы.

— Ты идиот, — повторил Адам, коротко, быстро облизнулся и встал. Прищурился, склонил голову к плечу. — И, знаешь, тебе еще придется как следует передо мной извиняться за все свои недоговорки. Но это уже после того, как поможешь мне кое-что достать для Джаггернаута тут, в Детройте.

Насчет идиота Фрэнк вообще-то был не согласен — окей, немного согласен, но не полностью! — но... 

— Ну, раз уж без моей помощи ты не справишься... Веди.


End file.
